dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Dothack Wiki:Community Portal
Make sure to look here from time to time for important discussions and clarifications about various elements of the Wiki. =Articles we need to work on= Project .hack *Project .hack *Harald Hoerwick (This is one of the most important characters in the universe, y'know...) Games We're almost done. We really should focus more on the GU articles, so let's try to finish these off. *Morganna Mode Gone *Lios *Elk *The Net Slum residents (Culhwch, Dorin, Jinn, Plaird, Sconk, Sheraton, Spiritas, Tartarga, and Thea) Legend of the Twilight *Katsuyuki Others... Well, obviously there are plenty on cleanup, but I feel we should work on these first.--OtakuD50 06:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) What about Kite's page? There's nothing under XXXX for him. ~EmiHinata (April 6, 2007) :If RPG can get those XXXX scans up, that would help. If our translator were to come back, that'd be even better.--OtakuD50 06:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah... until we get translations and scans of the chapters we can't add any info. --CRtwenty 06:57, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ENEMY pages Sadly, I seem to be the only one capable of this... *sobs*--OtakuD50 06:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I remember buying a single starter deck from ENEMY, I think it was the one with Terajima Ryoko on the front. If you need me to, I can try to help out with it... ~EmiHinata (April 6, 2007) Your not the only one Otaku; T-T the age of ENEMY is not gone to you either; i still have the Kite and Blackrose Starter Decks; so we can load the images on here if you want. -Fukaeaoi@gmail.com SIGN Episode Summaries We're almost done with these. I don't own the first DVD, so I can't do it... y'know, unless I buy it, but I'd rather someone else who does own it work on these pages.--OtakuD50 06:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) I can handle this easily if needed; I have the first DVD. ~EmiHinata(April 6, 2007) =Current Discussions= Section tag So, yeah, I'm thinking of making a tag that we put for articles that are pretty much done, except that it's missing a few sections. Any ideas what the quote should be? Oh and read the Haseo pics discussion too. Kulaguy 23:08, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I have no specific ideas, but how about a quote that mentions somethign being "imcomplete". I'm sure I've heard lines like that several times throughout the series. Rpg 02:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) We have too many Haseo pics How should we deal with it? I don't wanna delete them since most are very good, but if we add them to the Haseo page, it'd just clutter it up more than it already is. Heck, this discussion could also move into other Characters who have lots of good pics but not enough room. Kulaguy 18:48, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I guess the same goes for the Aura page? I'll admit I've added more images than the page looks like it can handle, but I can't help but add something if I feel it's relevant. In the cases of these pages that have a lot of pictures, could we simply put them in a gallery at the bottom of the page like we have for some other pages? Rpg 02:35, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, realize that we have massive redundancy. We have 3 different pictures of just Haseo's 3rd form against a white background. Cool poses, but still, if someone uploads another one there simply isn't anywhere to put it. - Kuukai2 07:13, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::If we get too many we could always put them in a gallery at the bottom. The Haseo page looks fine to me though, picture wise. --CRtwenty 16:45, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Weapons/Armor/Items/Other things I'm forgetting Holy shit. I didn't realize how unorganized these lists are. A separate page for modifications, another page for R:2 items, another for R:2 armor, another for spells. Damn, I'm gonna need to fix these. It'll take a while though. Kulaguy 22:11, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, give me a strategy of what to change and I'll be happy to help. I too am sure something's broken, just not sure how to fix it. That's why the vague term "items project" is on my todo list. - Kuukai2 18:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) We aren't Wikipedia So I'm gonna be changing and moving some pages. Since we aren't Wikipedia, there's no need to follow their page title rules and such. Kulaguy 21:55, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Game Rare Weapons CRTwenty and I are having trouble deciding whether to keep Rare Weapon locations on the pages or not. I want them on, he does not. As the original admin I would appreciate a view from you please. Use List of Twin Blade Weapons and List of Long Arm Weapons as references. Thank you.Ruthborn :Personally, I see no reason why we need to put the Rare Weapon locations on there. Why put it for the Rare Weapons only? Why not the other weapons too? Really, the list of weapons pages is pretty much just a list of weapons. Nothing more. We don't need to put locations on there. We're not a FAQ. We're a Wiki. Kulaguy 04:15, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I think we should keep it,if you guys are having trouble finding the location of the weapons I'll help.--Kite X 04:40, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Kite, you idiot, we know where to find the Rare Weapons. Ruthborn was just saying he thought we should list it and, like Kula, I believe we shouldn't list them, this isn't an FAQ.--Ellimist 06:42, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::...fine. So what information are we going to put on this site and what information are we going to withhold? :::It's not withholding... it's just we never intended for this site to be a walkthrough. --CRtwenty 03:07, 13 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can see there being a "found at" part in the weapon table template, as well as maybe an image part. It's semi-faq-ish, but then again so is the stat info, really. Tabby's paws are way too high level for her, and Haseo's weapons are all to dang weak when he's the Terror of Death. The stats are really an in-game thing, just like the places they're found. I don't really see a reason not to put both as long as someone commits to adding all of them. - Kuukai2 05:10, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::I think there is a fundamental difference between adding the statistics of weapons and adding the location where they are found. Perhaps the best way to spefically designate this is whether or not the information is applicable to more than one media. For example: whether it's The World in the games, the manga, or the anime, the statistics for the various weapons will remain standard. However, the location where you find a weapon in the .hack games is not necessarily (and perhaps necessarily not) the only place that you can find the weapon in an actual incarnation of The World. I'm sure that you can find them in more than one place, but for the sake of brevity and to hold a linear storyline, this was not expressed in the games (which, I feel, is rightfully so). If you need any further explanation of what the hell I'm talking about, feel free to say so. Otherwise: thoughts?. --Rintaun 04:10, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Umm, like I just said above, stats are not consistent between the anime and game by any measure. Tabby's Paws, Nekotama, are level 116 in the games and clearly not in Roots. - Kuukai2 04:57, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the games aren't a very good depection of the real way the game works. For instance Haseo can be seen in wasteland, forest, and other kinds of fields in the anime. But do we ever see these in the game? No. And what about Kuhn? He's shown in Roots as a powerful and experienced player. Yet he joins your party in Rebirth at level 10 or so. Same thing with Bordeaux and Matsu, you fight them at level 25 and 30, yet storyline wise they should be much more powerful then that. Game statistics =/= Storyline statistics. --CRtwenty 06:59, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Good point. Then! I propose we either add *all* of the game information, making us the BESTEST FAQ IN ALLLLLLLL THE LAND~!™ or we remove it. We need to be consistent one way or another. --Rintaun 07:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I don't see how it would kill us to add locations. - Kuukai2 21:25, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Because then people would want information on other things in the game. Until we'd eventually wind up having to write walkthroughs and FAQs. --CRtwenty 22:41, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Aside from strategy, we seem to be planning on pretty much putting everything in anyway. And this is different than some guy wanting us to add something. This is a case where Ruthborn and/or I just want pemission to add something, for completeness. - Kuukai2 23:07, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Okay let's start the indenting over. It's getting slightly ridiculous :P Anyway, to be entirely honest, I don't have a problem with someone adding this information if they're willing to take the time to do so. Hell, if someone can write a walkthrough / strategy guide professionally enough (and encyclopedically enough), then I don't have a problem with them adding that. Requesting these things, it I think, entirely different though. Hate as you will. --Rintaun 06:50, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :I fail to see how knowing what field a rare item can be found in will help somebody understand the .hack series. It's the type of information that belongs in a walkthrough, which we don't have here. If you plan on putting that information in, plan on putting in an entire walkthrough with it. --CRtwenty 07:31, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::To reiterate: I don't mind not having the information, either. But I think we've already stepped in that puddle (read: ocean) by adding stats. Either remove them or don't care about adding other things. --Rintaun 07:48, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::I'll admit, we've dipped our hands in walkthrough territory a few times. With the Grunty Raising methods, and the item stats, and I agree that if we handled it properly we could add the locations... but just having a big block of text showing the location of those items at the end of a giant table doesn't seem like a very attractive way to do it. --CRtwenty 08:00, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I can honestly say that I agree entirely with that. Thus the question is not "Can we do this?", but rather "How do we do this properly?".... Yea, I have no clue either. You guys decide. XD --Rintaun 09:40, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Smaller font, bigger table? - Kuukai2 18:43, 16 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Originally the rare weapon locations were listed first, before the table. You should remember since you're the one who edited it CR (see Long Arm Weapon List). How about this then: We make one page devoted to Rare Items which includes all items, weapons and upgrades found in the games, anime and manga. Perhaps we could add information about the 'Rare Hunter' job as well. As for the purpose of having weapons listed at all. I figure someone will eventually want (or request) a list anyway. The lists were never soley around the game weapons to begin with. Ruthborn 11:03, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::I think they should just be part of the dang table, shouldn't be that hard. Even non-rare weapons come from somewhere... - Kuukai2 01:32, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::From my understanding, most rare weapons in the game come from fields that are hinted at in other sources. Perhaps in the trivia of such sources, it could be noted that this field is mentioned, and then either an article about that field and what makes it special, or just a mentioned of it in the trivia. --Gryffon 19:31, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Some are just found in certain kinds of areas, and we'd want to list an example keyword. I think this was done to sell guidebooks. - Kuukai2 21:40, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Source We need to start putting sources on image files. I can't do it by myself so here are the ones I can tell you guys to put sources in. *ENEMY card pics source: http://decipherstore.fanhq.com/TCG/CardLists.aspx?gameID=9 *Card Battle card pics: http://www.carddassm.com/ And, well, if you know the source, put it on there. If you don't know, leave it alone. If you're not sure, post on the talk page of the image file. Kulaguy 07:00, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Umm, where exactly do you add the source? I'll help with this. It's the kind of stuff I can actually do. X3 - Amaethon ::Just go to the image page, and click on the "Edit" button. Then add "Source: URL" and hit Save Page. Really not that hard. Kulaguy 00:56, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::All right, thanks. I just finished the Card Battle pics. I'll work on ENEMY next. - Amaethon R:2 Weapons Okay, I've gotten started on fixing up the R:2 weapons pages. Use this coding if you wanna work on it: Go to edit to see what it looks like rather than a jumbled up mess. Repeat the part between the "|-" and "|}" to add more weapon parts. Anyways, I hope this'll clean up the pages. Maybe later I can work on the R:1 weapons. Kulaguy 21:35, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :You should have mention you'd rather had it this way near the start, would have been much easier to do it then than now. But once you find the copy/paste pattern it doesn't really take TOO long to change. As for the R:1 weapons, I'll see if I can write a little scriptlet to take the current data and convert it into a nice wikitable. --Phoenix 21:44, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry. Just noticed how neat it looked this way when I checked the Weapon Mods page. And if you wanna see what the current R:1 weapon table looks like, scroll down this page until you find links to pages with it. Kulaguy 22:13, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::I still think we should add pictures and/or at least where to acquire each weapon... - Kuukai2 00:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::::If someone ever gets pictures, you can just add a gallery. Kulaguy 03:13, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Grunty Audio Anyone out there wanna try to get audio for the Grunty phrases? We can't have a section for catch phrases if we don't have audio! Kulaguy 05:01, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :It's easy to extract from the games, it's in raw PCM. If anyone is interested in doing that, I can elaborate. I have the Japanese version, would we want to add those? - Kuukai2 09:13, 27 March 2007 (UTC) =Adopted Policies= ...and related discussions... English version takes precedence over Japanese version English version names will be used in this Wiki, with the name changes (and the original name and kanji) noted in the trivia section for each character. Should different versions of a character's name be present in official translations, the Wiki will go by whichever name is used the most. Note that, regardless of quantity and acceptance elsewhere, official translations have a much higher precedence over fan translations.--OtakuD50 06:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Rei Idumi We will be referring to her as "Rei Idumi" whenever necessary since that is allegedly what she requests her name to be romanized as, despite her name appearing as "Rei Izumi" in the Legend of the Twilight manga.--OtakuD50 06:29, 18 March 2007 (UTC) First appearances Okay, well, you know how each character has a First Appearance row? That is supposed to say the First Appearance through our timeline, not the .hack timeline. So an example would be Orca's. He may have first appeared in AI Buster in the .hack timeline but in our timeline, he first appeared in Infection. For some of the GU characters, they first appear in Resurrection not Roots. Just needed to clear that little detail up. Kulaguy 22:03, 26 April 2006 (UTC) :Umm... The first like 6 episodes of Roots came out before Rebirth. If a character was introduced then, then is it Roots or Rebirth? - Kuukai2 23:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, but the Chainsaw Girl was shown in the trailers of Rebirth before Roots came out, so her first appearance is Rebirth. Kulaguy 23:35, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, I get your logic. - Kuukai2 23:36, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Eh, if that one doesn't make you feel right, then think of it like this: The category is "First Appearance". I have not seen Roots, but you said she was in there as "Voice Only". That's not really an appearance. Kulaguy 23:40, 21 June 2006 (UTC) =Archives= http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal&oldid=25146 http://dothack.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dothack_Wiki:Community_Portal&oldid=11829